Japanese Patent Publication 2003-214263 discloses the following (i) and (ii) intake apparatuses:    (i) An intake apparatus 1a illustrated in FIG. 3 where a blowby gas recirculation pipe 4 is connected to a volume portion 3a of a resonator 3. In FIG. 3, reference numerals or alphabets 2, 2a, 2b and E illustrate an intake pipe, an intake passage of the intake pipe, an air cleaner and an engine, respectively.    (ii) An intake apparatus 1b illustrated in FIG. 4 where a blowby gas recirculation pipe 4 is connected directly to the intake pipe 2 without via the resonator 3. In FIG. 4, reference numerals or alphabets 2a, 2b and E illustrate the intake passage of the intake pipe, the air cleaner and the engine.
However, there are the following problems with the conventional intake apparatuses: With the intake apparatus of (i) above (the intake apparatus of FIG. 3), oil (oil mist) and water (steam) that have flowed through the blowby gas recirculation pipe 4 may stay stagnant in the volume portion 3a of the resonator 3 without flowing into the intake passage 2a of the intake pipe 2. With the intake apparatus of (ii) above (the intake apparatus of FIG. 4), two apertures, including an aperture 2c for the resonator 3 and an aperture 2d for the blowby gas recirculation pipe 4, have to be provided at the intake pipe 2, which causes a disadvantage from the viewpoint of cost.